List of new coordinates
This is the list of new coordinates, computed for the conworld with the same name. It contains the cartesian equivalent of real-life spherical coordinates (x,y,z), as well as the cartesian equivalent of New Coordinates -spherical coordinates (a,b,c), both divided by Earth radius. Mutation matrices are present. The bold, upper name in tables is the name of the location in real life, while the name in this conworld is the normal, lower one. Mutation matrices a''' = ( 0.748'''x 0.348'y' 0.565'z' ) b''' = ( -0.650'''x 0.556'y' 0.518'z' ) c''' = ( -0.133'''x -0.754'y' 0.643'z' ) The bold letters are unit vectors pointing from the center of Earth: * x''' towards the crossing of real-life prime meridian and equator; * '''y towards the crossing of real-life 90 degrees east and equator; * z''' towards the real-life North Pole * '''a towards the crossing of NC prime meridian and equator; * b''' towards the crossing of NC 90 degrees east and equator; * '''c towards the NC North Pole Oblateness of the Earth is not counted for. Only approximate. Africa egypt 32e;10n "Antarctica" |+"Antarctic" coordinates |- | Place xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx || irl latitude || irl longitude || x/radius || y/radius || z/radius || a/radius || b/radius || c/radius || NC latitude || NC longitude |- | McMurdo Station, Ross Island, Antarctica || 77.9 S || 166.7 E || -0.204 || 0.048 || -0.978 || ''-0.626'' || ''-0.316'' || ''-0.692'' || 43.8 S || |- | Port-aux-Français, Kerguelen, France || 49.6 S || 70.4 E || 0.217 || 0.610 || -0.762 || ''-0.051'' || ''-0.178'' || ''-0.959'' || 73,5 S || |} "Arctic" islands |+"Arctic" coordinates |- | Place xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx || irl latitude || irl longitude || x/radius || y/radius || z/radius || a/radius || b/radius || c/radius || NC latitude || NC longitude |- | Ittoqqortoormiit, Greenland, Denmark || 70.5 N || 22.0 W || 0.310 || -0.125 || 0.943 || 0.654 || 0.197 || 0.659 || 41.2 N || |- | Nord, Greenland, Denmark || 81.7 N || 17.5 W || 0.137 || -0.043 || 0.990 || 0.587 || 0.524 || 0.651 || 40.6 N || |- | Nuuk, Greenland, Denmark || 64.2 N || 51.8 W || 0.269 || -0.342 || 0.900 || 0.537 || 0.091 || 0.801 || 53.2 N || |- | Longyearbyen, Svalbard, Norway || 78.2 N || 15.6 E || 0.196 || 0.055 || 0.979 || 0.652 || 0.372 || 0.562 || 34.2 N || |- | Hooker Island, Franz Josef Land, Russia || 80.2 N || 53.0 E || 0.102 || 0.136 || 0.985 || 0.617 || 0.472 || 0.516 || 31.1 N || |- | Matochkin Strait, Novaya Zemlya, Russia Matascore, Komi || 73.3 N || 55.0 E || 0.165 || 0.235 || 0.958 || 0.677 || 0.472 || 0.417 || 24.6 N || |- | Wrangel Island, Russia || 71.2 N || 179.4 W || -0.322 || -0.003 || 0.947 || 0.266 || 0.633 || 0.654 || 40.8 N || |} Asia |+Asian coordinates |- | Place xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx || irl latitude || irl longitude || x/radius || y/radius || z/radius || a/radius || b/radius || c/radius || NC latitude || NC longitude |- | Kashgar, Xinjiang, China Coascoar, Shinyang || 39.5 N || 76.1 E || 0.185 || 0.749 || 0.636 || 0.689 || 0.568 || ''-0.181'' || 10.4 S || |- | Yakutsk, Sakha Republic, Russia Djokueskay, Sachaland || 62.0 N || 129.7 E || -0.300 || 0.361 || 0.883 || 0.363 || 0.774 || 0.336 || 19.6 N || |- | Mecca, Saudi-Arabia || 21.4 N || 39.8 E || 0.715 || 0.596 || 0.365 || 0.860 || 0.051 || ''-0.309'' || 18.0 S || 0.054 |} Australia Central America Europe |+European coordinates |- | Place xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx || irl latitude || irl longitude || x/radius || y/radius || z/radius || a/radius || b/radius || c/radius || NC latitude || NC longitude |- | Kuopio, Finland || 62.9 N || 27.7 E || 0.404 || 0.212 || 0.890 || 0.798 || 0.297 || 0.358 || 21.0 N || |- | Frankfurt am Main, Hesse, Germany || 50.1 N || 8.7 E || 0.634 || 0.097 || 0.767 || 0.854 || 0.035 || 0.336 || 19.6 N || |- | Athens, Greece || 38.0 N || 23.7 E || 0.722 || 0.317 || 0.616 || 0.906 || 0.024 || 0.061 || 3.5 N || |- | Heraklion, Crete, Greece || 35.3 N || 25.1 E || 0.739 || 0.346 || 0.578 || 0.808 || 0.011 || 0.013 || 0.7 N || |- | Budapest, Hungary || 47.5 N || 19.1 E || 0.639 || 0.221 || 0.737 || 0.850 || 0.081 || 0.222 || 12.8 N || |- | Reykjavik, Iceland || |- | Dublin, Ireland || 53.6 N || 6.4 W || 0.589 || -0.066 || 0.805 || 0.792 || ''-0.003'' || 0.490 || 29.3 N || |- | Naples, Italy || |- | Riga, Latvia || 57.0 N || 24.1 E || 0.497 || 0.223 || 0.839 || 0.837 || 0.214 || 0.305 || 17.8 N || |- | Madrid, Spain || 40.4 N || 3.7 W || 0.760 || -0.049 || 0.648 || 0.833 || ''-0.168'' || 0.353 || 20.7 N || |- | Stockholm, Sweden || |- | Istanbul, Turkey || 41.0 N || 29.0 E || 0.660 || 0.366 || 0.656 || 0.901 || 0.104 || 0.058 || 3.3 N || |- | London, England, UK || 51.5 N || 0.1 W || 0.623 || -0.001 || 0.783 || 0.825 || ''-0.001'' || 0.421 || 24.9 N || 0.1 W |} North America |+North American coordinates |- | Place xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx || irl latitude || irl longitude || x/radius || y/radius || z/radius || a/radius || b/radius || c/radius || NC latitude || NC longitude |- | Quebec City, Quebec, Canada || 46.8 N || 71.4 W || 0.218 || -0.649 || 0.729 || ?'' || ''-0.114 || 0.929 || 68.3 N || |- | Barrow, Alaska, USA || 71.3 N || 156.7 W || -0.294 || -0.127 || 0.947 || 0.246 || 0.554 || 0.744 || 48.1 N || |- | Los Angeles, California, USA || |- | Chicago, Illinois, USA || 41.9 N || 87.6 W || 0.031 || -0.743 || 0.668 || 0.129 || ''-0.079'' || 0.988 || 81.1 N || |} South America |+South American coordinates |- | Place xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx || irl latitude || irl longitude || x/radius || y/radius || z/radius || a/radius || b/radius || c/radius || NC latitude || NC longitude |- | Buenos Aires, Argentina || 34.6 S || 58.4 W || 0.431 || -0.701 || -0.568 || ''-0.250'' || ''-0.875'' || 0.107 || 6.1 N || |} Category:New Coordinates